Multifarious Demon
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Rin has a lot of problems in and out of school, many of them are reasons why he is considered a slacker. There has been only one person he has trusted with this information, the ex-wire Shiemi, she treats his wounds and doesn't wish ill of him because of his blood father unlike his brother and fellow ex-wires. Many of the scenes are different from in the anime so it's an AU.
1. Scouring Demon

**A/N: This is probably a strange title for most of you, I actually forgot what Multifarious even means, but I put down what Ren is doing in the chapter, whether it's how he's feeling, what he's doing like scouring (which is another word for find or to look for) as the chapter names though with the other Author Notes I won't say what the chapter title means like I did in parenthesis for this one. Which most of Rens past in this story is similar to his past in Demon but Human which I will not repeat in any of the chapters.**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist and I don't want to if I did own it it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter one: Scouring demon

Rins' POV

"What's this?" I asked myself when I opened the door to see a box on the steeple of the church, when I looked at who it was addressed to I was shocked it was a package for me a six year old 'demon child' as everyone calls me. I picked up the small box and used my dark blue pocket knife to open the small box to see a midnight blue book with a black bind and the words 'Demonic Flora' scrawled on the front of the book in a gold like material, I also noticed that there was a note on the package so I opened that as well.

\- Son it is so good to know you opened the package I sent, I know Shiro or whoever his name is, sorry if I got his name wrong I never really saw what his name was, is taking good care of you. This a gift from myself for not being able to be there for you when you were bullied for protecting your brother, it's a book on flora near where I live. It's not really a specific place but most are where I once was or where you can find others who know where I am, you can find the places and write where you find them if you'd like, I wanted to give you this book because the flora contained in this book can be quite useful but most are dangerous so not many can know about them. I hope you and your brother will have a great rest of your lives for that is what I hope this book will improve your chances of.

Your father,

Satan

Well that's strange though that would not surprise me since I'm said to be a demon and Satan is basically the king of demons, oh well let's see what flora he said could help make my brother's life a lot easier as well as mine but I hope these flora will help him more than me. I opened the book to notice a few pictures of flowers that I noticed around areas that I think I heard were haunted, 'that definitely makes sense' I thought as I read the categories in order they were medical, cooking, increase, decrease, and deadly. 'Strange categories but he did say most of them were dangerous' I thought as I read the flowers affects and noticed that most parts of a single flower can be used for different things but still be in the same category and most of the other ones belong in multiple categories. 'I guess I should ask Shiro if I can borrow some money to buy a grinding bowl since most of these flowers uses require them to be grinded into a powder' I thought as I went down the hall to do just that.

"Old man?" I asked as I opened the door to Shiros' room where he's probably meditating or talking to the other monks of the monastery that I've called home since I was brought here with my brother by the old man. "Yes Rin what is it?" I heard him say when he lifted his head from a shrine of I think my mother, but I can't remember, I do know what she looks like from something that happened last year at some point then but I got over the hate and hurt I felt towards my brother a month after it happened. "I was wondering if I could borrow money for a grinding bowl unless you already have one that is?" I asked him, he seemed shocked by my question so I elaborated more on what I asked "I received a book on types of flowers and I remember seeing them someplace outside of the village, the flowers can be used for many things but most can't be used unless you grind them into a powder so I was wondering if I could have one to test the book out?" I asked again.

"Oh, what book?" he asked me seeming surprised still but he seemed to relax a bit "um, don't know if I should tell you since most of the flowers are dangerous or can be used to make a weapon and the person who sent the book to me said not to show anyone it since they could use it for something dangerous" I said he seemed to understand that part but he also seemed a little worried that I didn't tell him who sent the package and because I said most the flowers are dangerous. "I'll get you the grinding bowl, I'm pretty sure I have one somewhere… ah here it is" I heard him say as he handed me a coal black grinding bowl that seemed to have streaks of blue that sparkled when the light hit them. "Thank you old man" I said as I headed out the door and towards the kitchen to put the bowl in a secret cabinet in the floor that I found not long ago. After I put the bowl in the floor I told Shiro I was going to pick some of the flowers from the book, but before I left I remembered something about one of the flowers being deadly when it comes in contact with skin or when you consume it, 'I guess I have to grab my leather gloves, black boots, dark blue jacket and put on some jeans as well as a bag or basket for the flowers so I don't accidently touch a Mortiphia I think it's called' I thought as I went to do just that.

I put on some dark blue jeans, my blue jacket, and grabbed my black weaving basket that I made at a camp when I was three plus my black gloves before I headed out of my room and towards the door of the monastery to put my boots on so I can head out to the 'cursed manor' as people call it since I think I saw a Maromia there when I walked past it on my way home from school sometime last month. As I headed out the door I ran into something, most likely a person but I couldn't tell since I ran into it, "Rin what are you doing?" I heard Yukio say as he put his hands on my arms so I wouldn't fall from bumping into him, "I'm heading to pick up specific flowers to try them out" I said as I walked past my brother and out the door. "Wait I'm coming with you than" I heard him say as footsteps came closer behind me "if you want to get dead go right ahead but I don't want my little brother getting hurt" I said which was probably a mistake since he grabbed my arm to try to stop me from moving ahead.

"What do you mean dead? If you're gonna die you're not going" he said seeming very agitated with what I said though I don't really blame him he probably doesn't even know we're part demon, I sighed when I finally answered him "Mortiphia, one of the flowers I'm gonna try to find can kill someone or something instantly if it reaches the blood stream or if the stem makes contact with skin, I'm well covered in case I accidently brush it but you aren't, you don't have any gloves or jeans or even a jacket on which makes you more vulnerable to the flower" I said and he seemed to stiffen a bit at the words I said. "What does the flower look like?" he asked looking down a bit "it has silver petals, five to be exact, and a black stem that shows streaks of red in direct moonlight" I said making him look up at me again to say something "can I still come with you I'll just watch out for the flowers" he said seeming to be desperate now. "Ok you can come but here" I said as I threw my jacket at him after I took it off "what's this for?" he asked looking at it seeming confused for a moment "just in case you run into one on accident it can turn into jeans if you turn inside out" I said to answer his question, 'why else would I give it to him?' I asked in my head when I turned around.

"Why are we walking through the woods brother?" Yukio asked me as we walked down a trail towards the manor "this is the road I normally take to school so I won't have to see the jerks that maim pigeons and anything else that they think are pests" I said as I jumped over a fallen tree 'when did that happen?' I thought before I looked towards where the stump of the tree should be and saw that the stump wasn't there and the ending of the trunk has scorch marks on it. "Rin what are you looking at?" I heard Yukio ask me as he tried to climb over the tree 'shoot how did I forget that the tree is bigger than Yukio can climb over' I thought as I helped him over the trunk "sorry brother, I forgot that the tree might have been a little too big for you to climb over by yourself" I said bowing my head slightly towards my little brother. "Its fine Rin, it's no big deal, now where's the place you saw one of the flowers?" he asked smiling at me as he did so "over here" I said as I lifted up a branch to reveal a medium to large manor

The area surrounding the manor seems to have abnormal day times since it's always dark with a moon in the sky though there is sometimes a difference in the sky depending on the time the stars would be kind of like a clock since every hour the stars change into that hour's constellation and the moon would change its phase to either full or new depending on whether it's p.m. or a.m. "Brother why is it night time? And how are we gonna know when to start heading home if it's dark out?" my brother asked tugging on my shirt like he did when he was younger, "do you see the moon right now brother?" I asked him wanting to see if he can guess what I mean by that. He looked up at the sky and seemed a bit shocked when he noticed there wasn't one "why isn't there a moon brother?" he asked me I smiled at him because there was it was just a new moon instead of any of its other phases "there is a moon it's just a new moon, a new moon shows that it's the afternoon when it's a full moon it's morning, can you see any stars?" I asked him to see if he notices how we can tell what hour it is. "Yes I can see stars, what constellation are they in? I don't think I've seen that constellation before" he asked and I smiled again "the stars change their pattern depending on the hour of day, the sky just like outside this atmosphere shows what time of day not just by the moon and sun but the moon and stars" I said as I kept walking and brother followed.

I walked along the edge of the manor after me and my brother split up to look for flowers I told him to look out for the Mortiphia and to not try any of the flowers since most are deadly after they hit the bloodstream, I headed to the place I saw a lot of red and black flowers that I think was a Maromia but before I reached the place I saw the flowers at I heard a scream. "Oh please no, Yukio are you ok!" I yelled towards the direction I think Yukio went "Ren!" I heard him yell back "I'm coming Yukio" I said as I started running hoping one of those stupid creatures isn't touching my little brother "hey get away from him!" I yelled towards the thing that was walking towards my brother whose back was already against the wall. " **I don't want anyone back here I was sleeping and that kid woke me up** " I heard the thing say "so what, it's not like he meant it and are you the one that blocked the path to get here?" I asked the thing and noticed that he seemed surprised " **how can you understand me?** " it said at the same time my brother asked a similar question "how can you understand that thing? whatever it is" is what my brother had said "I don't know at all what you mean it sounds like Japanese to me not any other language" I said tching after I said it.

" **You must be a demon if you can understand** **me only demons can understand other demons** " it had said which surprised me a bit that he actually was speaking a different language and I just now noticed, his voice sounded probably more like this 'je ne desire pas personne derriere ici, je me suis repose et que enfant m'a revieller' "I think you're right since of who my father is, but I'm more human than what you are so leave my brother alone" I said. The Gehenna hound I think it was called left to find another place to sleep as I helped my little brother off the ground "how did you not see a giant hound in front of you brother?" I asked him as I walked with him back home since the stars were in the constellation of a five 'we've been out here for around two hours, at least I got a few flowers from the book but it isn't many' I thought as we walked towards the forest to head home.

"Sorry I could only find this flower brother" I heard Yukio say as he handed me an Atomilla "that's fine little brother I could use this when we get older or when father needs it" I said as we walked down the path in the woods back to the monastery but before I let Yukio try to climb over the tree again "wait Yukio, I'll move this tree in case others want to walk down this path to, though that's highly unlikely" I said as I moved over to the edge of the tree and noticed some Greenmen I think they're called waving at me most likely to get my attention "we'll pull up a new stump for the tree as you put it back where you think it was before the Salamander burned it down" the Greenmen said as I lifted the tree to put it where I thought it was before the demon burned it.

After a while we made it to the monastery and were greeted back by the keepers "Rin Yukio you're back, we're having takuyaki for dinner and it's almost done so you came back right on time" I heard Shiro yell from the kitchen as we walked into the living space of the monastery. "Yes old man we're back and I got a few flowers but not many" I said sadly "why were you picking flowers? are you a little girl or something?" the keepers asked laughing while Yukio and I sat down at the table "and are you guys stereotypes?" I asked glaring at them seeming to make them be quiet.

"Now that I think about it didn't the old man say that the takoyaki would be ready soon, he can't cook so why would he say that?" I asked the keepers who were still laughing but only more discreetly, "yea he did, wait... Shiro!" one of the keepers with brown hair and glasses yelled from his spot at the table "yes?" the old man had yelled back seeming a bit worried yet still cheerful. "Are you cooking the takuyaki or are you just calling a store for a drop off?" the other one with brown hair asked looking over the back of his chair because it was facing away from the kitchen doors.

I started walking to the doors of the kitchen and opened them with the black basket still in my hand and saw that the pot meant for lobster was on fire and the fire alarm was disabled and broken on the floor of the kitchen near the stove "are you serious old man!" I yelled as I went over to the stove to help him out 'are they all useless in a kitchen?' I asked myself before I even reached the stove. I moved the dial down so the heat used would lower and the fire would do the same thing, surprisingly enough the fire did go out and it only took two to five minutes for that to work which surprised me more than it probably should've.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really know how to end this chapter so I'll stop here since he's done scouring for something namely demonic flora, so that's all, I hope you all like this story or at least enough to want to continue reading or to not hate me for it.**

 **Most of actual language the demon spoke I knew by the way since I was in French 2 when I wrote this, the rest I searched on google translate which I'm pretty sure is wrong.**

 **If anyone has complaints please review, when I read the rules I said in my head "why would anyone be bothered by complaints on their story? You can't change someones mind once they make it up, plus it shouldn't matter whether others think it's a bad story idea just as long as others like it"**


	2. Pledging Demon

**A/N:Hello everyone so sorry it took me so long to update this story, this maybe rushed so sorry if it is. I hope you like this chapter and aren't mad at me for taking so long in updating it, anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or it's characters but I did make up Akira Maru so I think I own him.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Pledging Demon

Rins POV

I was heading to the gas station to try and get a job so Yukio won't worry about me so much, as soon as I walked past an alley I didn't notice or hear someone walk up to me soon after until two hands covered my mouth and eyes most likely dragging me into the alley. "Hey ya Rin how're you today?" I heard the familiar voice of the 'Pigeon Killer' as I called him yesterday say "what do you want Reiji? I have somewhere to be" I said as the hands holding me let go.

"I hear your brother is attending True Cross Academy" I heard him say a little too sweet for my taste "yeah, what does it matter to you?" I asked looking away from him as a few coal tars started gathering around him. "I want to know how much it will take for you to be quiet? Since I will also be attending True Cross" I heard him say and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from my throat and out my mouth at what he informed me of.

"What's so funny Okumura?" I heard him snarl causing more coal tars to gather in the alley "nothing, I was just shocked that you were able to get into that school, I don't care for what you have to offer I won't tell anyone anyway" I said looking him in the eyes the entire time before I turned around to walk away. "So I guess you don't want to save that run down monastery or pay your brother back for all the trouble you caused him?" I heard him say breaking my line of sanity for a moment.

I whipped around and threw a punch towards the now possessed Reiji, he held up both fists in the shape of a half square, the next thing I knew my face was pressed against the hard ground of the alley my fist still balled up and held to the ground by one hand. "Okay now that you're restrained I want to pass on a message to you from Akira, he says thank you for not interrupting my activities and also if anyone interrupts our conversation we'll reveal everything we know about you to your family and friends" I heard him say as he gripped my hair and yanked my head up with it so I could face him while he was talking.

"It's the same for when Akira and I go bully your brother everyday he gets done with his cram school class until the day he graduates" I heard Reiji say making me mad "don't you dare touch my brother you arrogant brick!" I yelled at him before he slammed my head into the concrete floor. "I bet father could fix that attitude of yours, I also bet he would love to see you as well" I heard Reiji's garbled voice say and I realized he's now fully taken over to the point he can't be saved "I may want to thank Satan for giving me that book but I don't want him to change me in anyway" I said looking up at Astaroth.

After I said that I heard the old man's voice speaking a verse or two from the bible that I remember trying to read once, I was unsuccessful in that though. I felt the weight being lifted off of me as well as a pain in my sides, I winced and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream in pain, I realized after a few minutes that the old man interrupted causing me to worry for my brothers safety.

When I remembered all of what Reiji said the pain in my side increased and I erupted in azure blue flames surprising me in the process "come on son we have to get you back to the monastery" I heard the old man yell causing me to get up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the alley making many twists and turns in the process to get to our destination.

(Instead of Satan it's Astaroth who killed Shiro by going after Rin, Shiro jumped in front of the attack getting pierced in the lung with a four foot sword of rot.)

Time skip- the next day on September first

I stood in front of a grave the day after father died, I was soaking wet from the rain, I had an umbrella but I didn't want to use it. I was wearing the same outfit I was the day before when the old man died, there was still blood on it as well as a small tear from the sword of rot, but I didn't care about that either.

I had the old man's cell in my hand so I decided to call the number he told me to before he died, when I pressed the phone to my ear I heard two ringtones one from the phone I was holding and the other form the phone I was calling. "Hello Rin Okumura" I heard a guy dressed in what looks like a mix of a clown and business suit "hello I'm guessing you're the one the old man told me to call" I asked unsure why Shiro would tell me to call someone like him.

"Rin Okumura you have two choices, either you let the Vatican execute you or you can choose suicide, which is it?" I heard him ask which made me laugh "how bout you give me another choice? I can help exorcise the demons who try to harm humans intentionally or I can work specifically for the Vatican" I said not really liking the second option I gave but it betters the chance of my brother still having family. "Hmm I like you Rin Okumura you're funny and conniving at the same time, you have a fire that speaks volumes in more ways than one which is a thing I like to see, though you'll have to speak to Arthur Auguste Angel" I heard him say making me smirk slightly.

"Is that him?" I asked looking towards a tall man that looked to be dressed as a noble "I don't really like the idea but the Vatican seems to since it would be better than you being on the other side, so I can't argue" I heard him say confirming my suspicions. "That is true but what does this agreement cost me?" I asked raising my left eyebrow "you'll have to pass the exorcist exam in two or three years" he answered but I don't think that's all.

"But?" I asked knowing there was more to it than that and I was correct "if more than two of your classmates know who your father is, including Yukio, than you'll have to pass the exorcist exam that summer or you'll be sent to the Vatican to await your execution" he answered and I wasn't very surprised. "Very well, I agree to your terms" I said standing up straight as I said it "very good, Mephisto you'll be in charge of him so he doesn't cause any trouble, if you don't inform us of what he does you'll be joining him when/if that day comes" I heard Angel say before he disappeared.

Time skip- True Cross Academy two days after the day in the grave yard

Five days before school started "what do you mean I'll be Rins Exorcism teacher?!" I heard my brother yell from the other side of the door "why would the Vatican agree to that?! What's the catch to this?" I heard him continue before it stopped for a while. I heard a crash sound behind the door before my brothers voice sounded, his voice sounded sad instead of angry or surprised "how can I teach him all about exorcism in two or three years?" is what my brother asked.

At that I decided to leave, I took out the piece of paper that Mephisto gave to me, it read: Aller a la vide garcons le dortoir. (1) I gave up on actually trying to read what it said and figured Yukio would call me if he needs me to come home.

I walked around not knowing what the signs said, one of the signs said **Le Science Batiment** (2) another said **La Gymnase** (3) **.** The signs made no sense to me, same with homework and anything to do with writing or reading, though the demonic language of Gehenna I can read just fine.

"Hey hey hey who do we have here? I'm shocked to see an idiotic demon in an elite school like this" I heard a familiar voice say making me falter mid-step. "Well I guess we can change our agreement from a while ago now" I heard Reiji say from behind me.

I turned around after a while of just standing there and saw Akira and Reiji standing a few feet away from me, they were barely facing each other, Akira on the left with his right hand on his right hip. Reiji was on the right with his left hand on his left hip, both of them were staring at me with an evil smirk and a glint in their eyes.

"What are you going to change in it?" I asked even though I already have a guess as to what the revised agreement will be "we'll be hurting you instead of your brother, anything you want to change Akira?" I heard Reiji answer and I was relieved that they changed to me and did not keep my brother, plus I should be used to torture by now. "I want to torture him every other seven months when school starts, only one day that month though" Akira answered and that surprised and scared me at the same time.

"Why so short a punishment time with a long waiting period?" I heard Reiji ask Akira with a confused glance "so he can wonder what I'm going to do to him that one day with such a long wait" he answered and it did scare me but I think I might be used to torture by the time seven months is over. Seven months of torture from Reiji versus one day of torture from someone who ruined my life in just one day from it.

So in other words his torture will be the worst to wait for, I felt a hand in my hair and then my head was pulled up so I was looking into Akira's blood red and purple steaked eyes. "I'll have so much fun messing with your mind for seven months" I heard Akira say before he let go of my hair smirking all the while as his eyes danced with mischief and enjoyment.

"Come on Akira, we'll be late if we don't hurry" Reiji said and I saw him smirk "even if it's fun messing with him" Reiji continued before he spoke again. "Meet me at the fountain after cram school every week day, never be late or our agreement about your disabilities will be upheld" is what Reiji told me and it scared me more than it should.

They left after that and at the same time my phone went off, I took my azure blackberry out and saw that it was Yukio calling me, I answered his call but I had to take the phone away from my ear right away. "Rin where are you?" Yukio yelled before I tore the phone away, I looked around and frowned because I couldn't answer him.

"I don't know" I said instead which caused Yukio to sigh "do you see anything around you? A building, forest, anything?" I heard him ask and I looked around again. "I see a light green and grey building shaped like a dome" I answered and he sighed again "good you're nearby, I'll come get you in a bit just stay there" I heard him say and I smiled at my phone for it.

"Kay Yukio" I said happily and he hung up, I looked around and saw an orange wood bench, I went to it and sat down placing Kurihara next to me on the seat. I waited fifteen minutes for my brother to find me, when he did he lectured me about walking around a strange unfamiliar place without him "yeah, yeah, I know" I said when he finished.

"Good you will have to take me with you until you get a map or know where to go" Yukio said as he walked away and I followed, after a while we walked over a hill and what looked like an old abandoned dormitory came into view. Yukio and I walked in passing what looks like a cafeteria, we passed three doors, turned left, walked up a flight of stairs, turned left again and passed two doors before Yukio opened one.

"This is our room, your bed is on the left mine is on the right" I heard Yukio say as I walked into the small room "the beds used to be bunk for four occupants but for some reason Mephisto knew you were coming here before I did" I heard Yukio say and I smiled. "Oh really" I said sitting down on my bed 'I wonder why Mephisto didn't tell him that part?' I asked myself as I laid down, my tail feeling uncomfortable under my shirt.

Backtrack Yukios POV

"Rin I'd like you to stay outside for a little while, if you want you can head to your dormitory to wait for Yukio, here you go" I heard Mephisto say to my brother before handing him a small folded up piece of paper. "Mmk" I heard Rin answer taking the piece of paper before grabbing a seat on the blue violet metal bench by the door as I went into Mephisto's office to speak with him.

"So what is this about Mephisto? I know Rin will be safer here than at the monastery but what will he do here? He doesn't think he's smart enough to do public school let alone this school" I asked my demonic principle. "He will be studying to become an exorcist with you as his teacher" I heard him answer, I was shocked by his reply while he had a smile on his face.

"What do you mean I'll be Rins exorcism teacher?!" I asked yelling the question "because the Vatican agreed to it" he answered with his chin resting on his interlinked hands. "Why would they agree to that?! What's the catch to this anyway?" I asked sitting down on the chair behind me just to shoot back up.

"He'll have to pass the exorcist exam in two or three years or else he'll be executed" I heard Mephisto answer and all the breath in my lungs disappeared. I shot up knocking the chair I was sitting on down causing a crash to echo through the room "how can I teach him all about exorcism in the next two or three years?" I asked sadly when I calmed down a bit.

"You won't know until you try" I heard him say in a sing song voice "so when will his cram school classes start and where will he be staying while he's here? He can't stay in the regular dorms with his ears, tail and flames" I asked picking the chair back up to sit down in it. "September, he will start cram school on September eighth, YOU and Rin will be staying in room 204 on the second floor of the abandoned boys dormitory" I heard him say causing my mouth to fall agape.

"Why do I have to stay in the same dorm as him? I know he's irresponsible but he won't do anything too bad" I said annoyed with all of these changes. "Because he has to be watched, and I don't think he'll like having people he doesn't know watching him while he sleeps" I heard Mephisto answer after he sighed.

"Very well you make a good point" I said after I laughed lightly at what I think my brothers reaction would be to waking up and seeing stranger's eyes on him. "Good now I think you need to find your brother now" I heard Mephisto say making me sputter, I ran to the door and opened it to see that my brother was gone.

I ran out to the dorm running frantically to see if he's there, when I got there I checked every room, none of them had any signs of life in them. I got really worried after an hour had passed so I decided to call him when I could think more clearly.

The phone rang twice before he finally answered, thank goodness I was so worried about him "Rin where are you?" I yelled into the phone worry lacing my tone. It took him a while to actually answer, he was most likely looking around to answer my question "I don't know" I heard him say into the phone causing me to sigh.

'That's just like him' I thought before I asked another question "do you see anything around you? A building, forest, anything?" is what I asked finally hearing an answer. "I see a light green and grey building shaped like a dome" I heard him answer, I heaved out a sigh of relief glad that it was nearby.

"Good you're nearby, I'll come get you in a bit just stay there" I said into the phone smiling in relief that I know where he is "Kay Yukio" I heard him say and hung up right after the confirmation. I put my black Nokia back into my jeans pocket and ran out the door of the dorm running to the square my brother was at, when I finally got there I smiled when I saw him but I gave him a lecture anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you liked this chapter sorry if it's rushed, if this story or chapter is bad please review so I know how I can fix it or improve it, it will help a lot.**

 **1) says: go to the abandoned boys dormitory**

 **2) says: science building**

 **3)says: gymnasium**

 **those were not typos or anything that's just how this Rin reads Japanese, it's like on Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Again I hope you like this chapter and story au revoir (goodbye). **


	3. Belated Demon

**A/N: Hello sorry to say I really am but I actually finished writing this chapter when I finished two of this story. I hope you like this story, if you don't I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist if I did it would be horrible**

* * *

Chapter Three: Belated Demon

Third Person POV

"There's going to be a new student joining our class today so I want all of you to be polite and welcome this student" Yukio informed the class looking pointedly at Suguro "is that understood?" he continued as he wrote the assignment on the board. 'Where's the new student anyway?' Suguro had thought annoyed 'they're late' his thoughts continued even more annoyed if possible. 'I wonder who it is?' Sheimi wondered curiously as she wrote down her assignment "do you know who the new student is Izumo? I hope he/she is nice" Paku asked her friend as she conjoined her hands and rested her chin on them. "I don't, though it's not like I'm going to be their friend" Izumo answered Paku in a bored tone as the doors flew open revealing a slightly exhausted Rin.

"You're late, take a seat" Yukio told his brother as he opened a roster like book "don't I have to introduce myself?" Rin asked confused, and it definitely showed. "Oh right, everyone this is Rin Okumura the one I was talking about earlier, you can address him as you see fit, now can you take your seat Rin?" Yukio announced thoroughly annoyed with his brother at the moment. "Rin! I didn't know you were going to attend this academy, you should've told me" Sheimi said loudly gaining much attention since she rarely does such things.

Rins POV

"Well I forgot you worked near here, plus we don't have any way to communicate, so I guess we're both at fault" I said surprised to see a friendly face around here. "I guess that's true… Hey Rin? Why is everyone staring at us?" I heard her ask me as I sat down in the chair next to hers, I looked around to see multiple sets of eyes directed toward us and that my brother was slack jawed at his desk. "Is there something wrong Yukio? You can start your lesson anytime" I said hoping not to cause any trouble for my brother. With that everyone started my brother's lesson, I on the other hand worried for what would happen after class ended.

"Rin your answers" my brother called before he asked another with the name of Suguro up to his desk, Suguro in a way sauntered up to my brother. "Thank you Yukio" I said as I grabbed my paper, I had gotten a better grade than I expected, I got a thirty-two percent which isn't bad since I couldn't really read it that well. "Rin you need to work harder, you do know what will happen if you fail this class right?" Yukio asked me from his desk making many laugh, I faked a smile at their attempt to make me falter.

The bell rang shortly after that making my blood run cold and boil at the same time, I got up bringing my pre-test with me as I headed towards the exit. "What'd you get on the test? I'm sure it was horrible" I heard a voice say just as I exited the classroom "remember not to be late, demon heir" the voice continued before my test was knocked out of my hands when someone bumped into me. "Oh great, are you okay?" I asked as I turned around to see if the person was okay or not "yea I'm peachy… Gehenna no!" the person exclaimed holding his nose, though it didn't hide the fact that it was bleeding.

"I'm in so much trouble" I sighed under my breath as I saw Yukio walk up behind the man who fell, I think his name was Suguro "he bumped into me causing him to fall and me to be late to a prior engagement" I informed my brother in a professional like tone as I don't want to trouble him any further. I extended my hand out to the man on the ground but he swiped or smacked it away "I don't need help from a belated idiot" Suguro said making me wince. "Speaking of belated, I'll be even more of such thing and I can't be late to my appointment, now if you no longer require me I'll be going" I said looking at my brother who nodded his head.

'I'm so late, I'm so late, I am so late!' I kept repeating in my head as I ran to the courtyard fountain "you're late!" I heard the same voice from earlier say in a sing song voice. "Yes I am and there's no excuse for my tardiness" I replied to the demon trying to catch my breath along the way "why are you being so polite? Do you think you're better than us you filthy demon?" Reigi continued except with a bit more venom this time.

'Why do I keep forgetting to not know anything around him?' I thought as he walked closer to me as a crowd started gathering around us "uh nope, don't mean to do that though I am here as I promised, what is it that you're going to do?" I asked caulking my head slightly to the right. "Punishment for getting me into trouble with that idiot of a guardian you had what else?" he asked in return which made me furious "ok… so what's the punishment again?" I asked feigning idiocy.

"Holy water combined with knives, but it would have to be in the woods since there are many spectators here at the moment" I heard Reigi answer looking around cautiously "but wouldn't it show your high power if you demonstrated it in public instead of seclusion?" I asked knowing if I was lying in a secluded area no one would find me and I wouldn't be healed properly. "Well I don't see any teachers or other faculty so why not?" Reigi said pointing to the fountain knowing I would go there "good demon, now sit and stay" Reigi commanded and I complied. As I sat down I saw Reigi drench a total of five knives in holy water before he turned to me and threw them, hitting my arms and legs seeming careful not to hit any vital spots.

I tried not to scream as the knives collided with my body, after a while full of pain all the knives were used up covering my limbs in blood "Rin? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say before I looked up from my body to see a horrified Sheimi. "Don't Sheimi, I'm fine don't worry" I said, my voice kipping over Reigi, his gang, and the entirety of the crowd with the exception of Sheimi. She nodded but I could tell she didn't like it "now remember Rin, every seven months you're to meet Akira here for his go and you know he'll do a lot worse than I" I heard Reigi say before he turned around and said 'see ya tomorrow'.

After everyone dispersed Sheimi ran towards me carrying a first aid kit "what're you doin' here Sheimi?" I asked her as she pulled the knives out one by one making me wince each and every time. "I heard there was trouble by the fountain so I came to see what it was all about just to find out it was Reigi and his lackeys torturing you" she answered pulling out the Maromia I gave her four years ago. She started grinding a petal in a portable grinding bowl making me eat it after she put the powder on a takuyaki ball. "Now tell me what that was about?" she asked as my wounds started to heal.

'Should I tell Sheimi about the deal? I wasn't told not to just that no one was to interfere' I thought carefully as I felt my wounds slowly close up thanks to the Maromia flower. "Well Rin?" I heard Sheimi ask again so I decided to tell her "it was a deal, one that no one should interfere with or else they'll tell everyone about my disabilities and my father" I said before I continued again. "If more than two people in our exwire class finds out my lineage and powers I'll have to pass the exorcist exam that summer or I'll be executed" I said taking a breath.

I heard Sheimi gasp when I finished my explanation "are you going to be able to? Your disabilities make it hard for you to read Japanese" I heard her say her voice cracking a bit, when I looked up I noticed she was crying. "Don't worry Sheimi, I still have time as long as only you and Yukio know my lineage" I said hastily hoping to calm her anxiety down a bit.

"Maybe I can tutor you so you can be a little more ready for the exam" Sheimi exclaimed excitedly at her idea but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I agreed to her idea. "Alright but I have two conditions that go along great with your idea" I said not regretting what I'm about to ask of her, much. "I'll do anything so you won't die, it would break a lot of people's hearts if yours stopped" I heard her say causing me to smile at her words.

"Very well" I said before I continued "condition one: you have to come here when I call to help heal me and condition two: I teach you about the demonic flowers my father showed me" I said and she seemed shocked but nodded none the less. "Conditions accepted" she said straightening her back when she said it, I started chuckling slightly before it was cut off when my phone started ringing.

"Rin! Where in the Gehenna are you?! You were supposed to be here half and hour ago!" my brother yelled when I answered the phone causing my to flinch "I'm with Sheimi, she also agreed to helping me with the exorcist exam" I said creating a silence as Sheimi cleaned the blood off my arms and legs. "V-Very w-we-well say hi to Sheimi for me" I heard him stutter before he told me to come home when I'm done and said his goodbye before hanging up not even waiting for my response before he hung up.

I chuckled at my brothers actions while I stared at my phone for a few minutes before putting it away "Who called and what was it about?" I heard Sheimi ask with a confused facial expression. "My brother, he says hi, apparently this is my belated day" I said chuckling and she followed shortly after.

"Guessin' you have to go then?" I heard her ask before getting her stuff and putting it away as I answered with a simple 'yes' as I got up as well to leave "see ya Rin and tell Yukio I say hi as well" I heard her call as we exited the opposite sides of the courtyard. "I will!" I called back as I left the courtyard heading towards my shared dormitory "your belated brother is home and Sheimi says hi!" I called out loud enough for all the dorm walls to hear.

"Okay, okay you don't have to shout Rin I heard you" I heard Yukio say sounding very annoyed as he walked out of the dining hall. "Sorry want me to be quieter?" I asked teasingly in a whisper loud enough for him to hear "yes, however I want you to use your _inside_ voice" he said and I smiled at him.

"Very well" I said louder than a whisper but softer than a shout or yell "that's better, now you have to study" I heard Yukio say as I fought back the groan threating to escape my mouth. I don't really see a need to do such a thing when I can't even read what the paper says "very well" I said trying very hard to not complain.

"Here" I heard Yukio say when we were in our shared dorm room, he handed me a sheet of paper with questions I couldn't read on it "answer question one through five and don't answer unless you know it" I heard him say finally making me groan. I read the first question: ou sont les motifs sacres? (1) I skipped the question because I couldn't read it or guess what it could be.

Question two: Qui peut ouvrir les portes de la Gehenna? (2) Which I also skipped, same with the other three "here" I said never looking up to meet Yukios gaze. "Rin? You can answer many of these just fine so why aren't you?" I heard my brother ask, his tone was full of annoyance and worry.

"Which ones could I have answered?" I asked hearing Yukio sigh "number two, three, and five" he answered and I froze then asked what they said when I could speak again. "Number two, who can open up the gate to Gehenna?" I sighed before Yukio spoke again because I could've answered that one "number three, who is the king of demons?" I sighed in defeat before I got up from the chair at my desk. "Question four… hey Rin what are you doing? You have to study" I heard Yukio say and I answered with 'it's late and we have school tomorrow' before I fell asleep on my bed. "Fine we'll continue this tomorrow, good night Rin" I heard Yukios voice say but it was muffled before I was fully asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this story if it's bad sorry.**

 **1) it says: Where are the Holy grounds?**

 **2) it says: Who can open the gates of Gehenna?**

 **Again I hope you like this story and chapter, see you next time.**


	4. Persecuted Demon

**A/N: Hello and sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I will update the next chapter on December 27 because that's the day the chapter takes place in, but I still hope you like this story though I don't think it's that good since I'm bad with name calling, arguments, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Blue Exorcist, if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Persecuted Demon

Rins POV

"I'll take care of him" I said running through the brush hearing Suguro say something about 'going after that thing alone is suicide or stupid'. At either, I laughed at them both because they were ironic to me in almost every way.

Suguros POV

'What is that idiot thinking? It's suicide without knowledge of the demon' I thought as I quickly tried to find the demons kill verse. After about twenty-five tries I finally found it but I also hoped it wasn't too late either, the class would get in a lot of trouble if Rin got himself killed.

The demons powers dissipated so all of us ran out of the room to see that Rin was running down the hallway towards us, when he reached us he didn't have a scratch on him and he wasn't that out of breath either all he had was messed up hair. "Good you're all okay" I heard Rin breathe as he stopped in front of us "we're okay but what happened to you? You don't even have a scratch on you" I heard Shima ask Rin who just looked at us shocked.

"Of course I'm okay, did you have any doubts?" I heard Rin say in a high and mighty voice like it was failing a test instead of fighting a demon. "Well yes, you're not that good with exorcism" I heard Konekomaru say from behind me and to the left (at my eight 'o'clock) "I'm bad with words so what does that have to do with fighting?" I heard Rin answer with a confused look which made me a little angry.

"That is true Konekomaru" I heard Sheimi say from behind me which annoyed me even more "will ya'll just be quiet! I mean seriously, Rin you shouldn't have went on your own to fight that thing" I said cutting anyone else off from saying anything. "Even though I won?" Rin asked me which made me yell at him "yes even if you won, no one knows the outcome of a battle especially ones against demons!" I yelled making everyone but Rin, Shima, and Konekomaru flinch.

Shima just shook his head disapprovingly with his hands on his hips, Konekomaru just sweat dropped and Rin stood there with his face unchanged, except his eyes which I didn't notice held fear. "We're taught to fight demons, we go through regular simulation on how to fight them, which I always pass" Rin answered which made me grow a tick mark.

"I used what my body learned to fight whatever the demons name was, is that wrong?" he asked me as I grew another tick mark "yes it…" I was about to continue but Mr. Okumura interrupted. "Nice job everyone, including you Rin" is what Mr. Okumura said which made me turn around and leave "wait Suguro" I heard someone call out but I just ignored it in favor of my dorm room.

Rins POV  
'Guess I can't apologize for acting on instinct then' I thought after Suguro ignored my calling his name "why do you want Suguro Rin?" I heard my brother ask as he walked up beside me. "No reason Yukio, now can I go? I have to meet up with some people" I answered him and he nodded so I left for the courtyard, when I reached to courtyard I saw Reiji and his gang but no knives just a bucket that was most likely full of holy water.

"Hello demon heir! How are you today?" I heard Reiji ask me but I didn't want to talk to him, I did anyways so as not to be rude to him. "Hello Reiji what is the plan today?" I asked him, his lips turned up a bit and into a smirk I see every day but this one was more evil "well I have a bucket of arrows and my gang has a bow, what do you think I have planned?" he asked me though I have a feeling I won't like this one bit.

"No idea" I answered which earned a high and mighty smirk from him, definitely don't like this "stand at the edge of the fountain" Reiji told me so I did. I turned around and felt a hand push onto my chest making me fall into the water, my skin was burning so I bit my lip to hold back a scream as I fell into the water.

"I poured a small bottle of holy water into the fountain so it won't kill you however I have a feeling it's hurtin' like Gehenna" I heard Reiji say as he laughed. I watched Reiji pull out three arrows and one of his gang gave him a bow as the others readied their bows "remember boys! Don't hit the vitals!" Reiji yelled and they nodded in response.

They pulled back their bow strings and released causing the arrows to hit my arms, legs, hands, and thighs, throughout the whole three minutes I tried not to scream because I know that's what they're trying to make me do. When they were done I had an arrow in my right hand, two arrows in my left arm, an arrow in both my thighs, and an arrow in my left foot.

"Remember Akira's deal, you have four months till it's his turn" Reiji said laughing as everyone dispersed and left the courtyard "Rin are you okay?" I heard Sheimi ask me as I crawled to the edge of the fountain and lifted myself over it. When I pulled myself over I grimaced and grinded my teeth in pain as Sheimi ran over to me "fine but can you get the arrows out?" I asked her and she nodded as she opened her first aid kit.

After she finished with that she broke the arrows and pulled each of them out, each time she did I grinded my teeth harder together to not voice how much it actually hurt. "I'm going over to help you out with the upcoming semesters exam after this" she informed me and I smiled at that "does my brother know?" I asked her and she shook her head side to side.

I sighed at the answer because she's too shy around my brother, I know her crush isn't one sided so I made that as my deal with her for that reason. "You should've told him, he would love to help you tutor me" I told her making her stutter out a 'no' while she shook her head.

Time skip to the dorm Rin and Yukio share

"At least you don't have any broken bones due to the arrows" I heard Sheimi say as she checked my limbs again to make sure there wasn't anything else other than arrow wounds. "Of course not Sheimi, my father wouldn't lie about these flowers if they're to keep his sons safe" I told her smiling all the while "maybe, but that was way too close Rin, if you were in there any longer you could've died" I heard her say in a shaky tone.

"But I didn't Sheimi, I'm perfectly fine" I told her but it seems three months of this is finally getting to her "you could've died Rin! Do you not get that" she told me a little louder than was necessary. "You have a little over six months of this left, letting them tell everyone about your disabilities is not worse than getting tortured every day!" she finally yelled.

"Sheimi are you okay? Is Rin doing something? I heard yelling" my brother said from behind our dorm room door, Sheimi looked at me seeming to have an inner debate about telling him or not. I shook my head so she nodded "I'm fine Yukio just surprised" she told him and I nodded at that response, both of us let out a relieved sigh when Yukio said 'okay' and left.

"There is no reason you should be tortured for over 200 days" she said squinting her eyes at me as she turned away from the door, the movement made me smile "they were going to take it out on Yukio instead of me, when they found me and discovered that I was attending this school they changed the punishment to the current one" I told her making her jerk her head up. "Let's work on studying okay Sheimi?" I asked her and she nodded though it didn't go that well either, only a little better than when Yukio was trying and failing to tutor me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope this chapter was okay and if it wasn't please tell me it would help a lot. Well see ya and again I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Luncheon Demon

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you like this story so far and will continue to like it, I'm not very good with Japanese Christmas dishes so I had to guess as I searched 'Christmas food in Japan' or something like that. I also had no sleep today which I'm used to by now so this chapter might be very bad, I mainly made this chapter to give Rin a break from Reiji and his gang plus I'm very bad with arguments, fights, bullying, torture, etc. Well anyway onto the story, after the disclaimer anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist if I did it would be horrible no lie.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Luncheon Demon

Today is December 17, Rin and Yukios birthday, so they're holding a birthday party for both of them. And Rin is passing out flyers for a birthday dinner combined with a Christmas dinner for all the exorcist class.

"Hello everyone could you please take one and quite possibly attend what is named here" Rin announced as he passed out a red and purple flyer with the title of CHRISTMAS/BIRTHDAY PARTY in red and green. "I'm goin to it, how bout it Konekomaru? Bon?" Shima asked his friends as he read the flyer, Konekomaru and Shima were excited about the party while Suguro wasn't as ecstatic as his friends.

Sheimi was very excited about Rin and Yukios party especially since she thinks Rin is making the food and he is, Izumo on the other hand wasn't so sure so she texted her friend Paku and got a 'go ahead it could be fun for you' so she made up her mind to go. "We'll go" Suguro said before Sheimi said an enthusiastic 'yes' and Izumo said in a bored tone 'I have nothing else to do so why not', Rin was very happy to hear those answers so he showed it by giving a big smile.

Rins POV

'I'm glad they said yes since that means Yukio can have some friends and I can cook for people other than Yukio' I said as I walked to my dorm from school because Reiji and his gang were at home for Christmas break which gives Sheimi a break as well. When I entered the dormitory Kuro and Ukobach greeted me at the door " _hello_ Rin" I heard Kuro and Ukobach greet as I opened the door.

"Hey guys let's go to the kitchen, I have stuff to make before eight 'o' clock" I said as I walked to the kitchen doors to make food with Ukobacks help. Ukobach and I made oven-roasted brine-soaked turkey, two layer ice cream marble Christmas cake, fruit cake, and cesnica.

By the time all the food was ready it was 7:25 which means everyone should be coming soon, I started putting up the red and green streamers and put three Christmas cloths over the three tables in the room. One table was for the food, the other for the drinks, and the last one was for the guests to sit at, by the time I set everything up my brother came back downstairs and the time was 7:45.

"Rin? What is this?" I heard my brother ask me as I looked up from the Christmas cake I just put down "people are coming over" I said as I put the cake on a silver serving stand and placed the cover lid over it. "What do you mean Rin?" he asked again and I sighed "it's our birthday Yukio and we haven't spent it with anyone but the monks at the monastery and the old man, so I asked the exorcism class over" I explained causing Yukio to calm somewhat.

"Very well Rin at what time are they supposed to be coming here?" Yukio asked me before there was a knock on the cafeteria door "now" I told him walking over to see Sheimi and Izumo. "Hey you can sit down till everyone gets here" I told them as I stood aside so they could enter "here Rin I got you something for the next week since I'll be working in the shop all that week" Sheimi informed me as she handed me a glass cylinder with an azure bow.

"Thanks Sheimi it'll come in handy" I told her when I saw the Maromia, she went over to my brother and handed him a similar cylinder with an evergreen bow and a Sceptila, after a few more minutes at exactly eight 'o' clock another knock came at the door. "Hey you guys don't have argue with each other, you're on time" I told Suguro and Konekomaru who were arguing with Shima about an event that he convinced them to attend slipping his mind.

"Come on in" I said as I stepped aside to let them in, they walked in and I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed seven plates to bring out for everyone. "Here guys" I told them as I gave out the plates "there's not much since we don't have enough ingredients to make a lot" I said smiling at them.

"It's fine Rin, what did you make?" Sheimi asked me from where she sat with Yukio and Konekomaru "Cesnica, an Italian bread, and oven-roasted brine-soaked turkey though I had Ukobachs and Kuros help" I answered earning odd expressions from almost everyone. "Get what you like though there's more drinks than food" I said smiling as I watched the table that everyone went towards to get said food.

"Rin what is this?" I heard Sheimi ask me while she was at the drink table, she was referring to the cocoa "that's candy cane cocoa, I've never tried it so please don't ask my opinion on it" I answered her when I was standing next to her. I looked over to see that Izumo was contemplating what drink to get "I would suggest the cider, Izumo" I suggested and she did.

I looked around and saw that everyone had food on their plates and they were just waiting for me so I grabbed my food and a glass of cider before heading to my seat next to Suguro who was across from Konekomaru and next to Shima. "Let's eat why don't we, thank you for making this meal for us Rin and Ukobach" Yukio said as he ate his food, his eyes lighting up in the process.

Everyone followed after having the same reaction as my brother and giving compliments all the same, the dinner was fun though not much conversation passed, though I didn't mind and apparently neither did anyone else. After we all finished eating I put a movie into the TV and everyone gathered round to watch, I asked everyone which cake they wanted and went to get it for them.

I handed Suguro, Konekomaru and Yukio a piece of fruit cake and the others a piece of Christmas cake and sat down to watch the Night before Christmas even though Christmas already passed. The movie was okay to me though it wasn't great, after the movie was over everyone started singing the happy birthday song for Yukio and I once Suguro dragged me out of the kitchen.

"Well everyone it's time for us to go" I heard Suguro say after the song was sung "same with me" Izumo announced right after Suguro did. "All right, see you guys at school, and have a great rest of your break" I said as they all left "see you Rin and be careful after exorcism class when break is over" I heard Sheimi say after she hugged me goodbye.

"Thank you and I will" I said smiling though I was frowning on the inside at what she said, I turned around and closed the door before I headed back to my room. When I entered my room I saw Yukio sitting at his desk with a smile on his face which made me smile as well as I went towards my bed and fell face first on it and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter, the Cesnica is and Italian bread normally served on Christmas, I could only find the fruit cake and the oven-roasted brine-soaked turkey in the Japanese Christmas dishes so I also added an Italian dish and some drinks as well as something I'm not even sure actually exists. Well I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading even if the story is horrible, well goodbye see you next time I post.**


	6. Beloved Demon

**A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating in months I just wanted to finish writing two chapters for this but I ended up not doing so and the time difference for when I last updated and now was becoming way way way too long for me. Sorry about that but I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or it's character just Akira.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Beloved Demon

Rin's POV

It has been a week since the Christmas party and I found out I have a crush on Suguro which isn't good, plus I want to tell someone and there are only two people I can tell. Yukio would probably think it's wrong while I don't know how Sheimi would act, after a while I chose to tell Sheimi after class and public torture.

I tried really hard to concentrate in class but it was increasingly difficult when I had to read the assignment on the board. Sheimi helped me read the board however the assignment was harder because I couldn't read it and Sheimi isn't good with modern herbs.

After class ended I went to the courtyard fountain to be a dart board for Reiji and his gang, as usual it hurt because the sharp darts were covered in holy water. When it was over and everyone left I had to put the Maromia powder on the left over Cesnica bread from the Christmas party since Sheimi couldn't be here to help.

I thought the Cesnica would be bad because it's been a week but it wasn't stale yet so it was quite good, it wasn't as great as when it came out of the oven but that's to be expected. I went to a random door and inserted the key Sheimi gave me before opening it and seeing the familiar bridge that leads to her mother's shop.

When I crossed the bridge I took my time admiring her grandmother's garden that grows a few of the herbs that are in stock at the store. When I was done admiring the garden I entered the store to see it was really crowded like she said it would be.

I saw Sheimi at the counter putting herbs on the shelves before walking up to the counter and tapping the bell startling her with the sudden noise. "Rin?! You scared me" she said after she twirled around to face me "heh heh sorry" I said laughing and scratching my head making her smile at me.

"What are you doing here Rin? I thought I told you I was busy all week" she asked me most likely thinking she forgot to "you did, I just wanted to tell you something" I said making her sigh in, I think, relief. "Mom! I'm going on break!" Sheimi yelled before hearing her answer 'ok' and dragging me out to the garden "so what is it you want to talk about?" she asked me when we sat down on a bench near some herbs and chrysanthemums.

I took a breath before speaking "please don't make a big deal out of it" I said confusing her "Rin what is it?" she asked and I could tell what I said worried her. "Just don't make a big deal out of it" I said and she nodded "I think I might have developed a crush on Suguro" I said surprised that it was easier than I thought it would be.

"That's great" she said excitedly clapping her hands together "I'm so happy for you Rin" she continued giving me a hug when she said it. "Please don't tell anyone" I said making her pout "Sheimi, I don't want anyone to know" I said making her cross her arms before she spoke.

"You told me" she said making me turn towards her and away from the shop "you're different, I didn't know whether you would be mad, happy, or debate whether it was right or wrong like my brother would" I said making her gape at me. "How could you think I would disapprove? No one's approval or disapproval determines who you fall for Rin" she told me sounding agitated with a slightly raised voice.

I know she's right but I also know my brother wouldn't approve and I wanted to tell someone "I know but I wanted to tell someone without being ridiculed" I said causing her to smile softly at me. "No one can choose your beloved Rin, not even you" she told me making me smile, even if my brother disapproves she is correct.

My brother can't choose who I fall for so telling him and him disapproving won't change that I've fallen for Suguro. "Thank you" I said making her smile "your welcome now I have to get back to work, see you tomorrow" she said hugging me before going inside.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" I said smiling before leaving the garden and crossing the bridge, I inserted the key into the lock and opened the door seeing the abandoned dormitory's kitchen. I walked through shutting the door and grabbing the key before deciding to make Saltimbocca and Summer Salad before going to bed.

I finished making and eating the food before heading to my shared room, when I entered the room I saw Yukio sitting at his desk so I decided to greet him before going to bed. "Hey Yukio" I said before he waved his hand going back to work right after, I decided to just say good night and not bother him anymore since he's busy.

"Good night Yukio" I said and he said the same thing with my name instead of his finally saying something, I followed what I decided not asking him what he was doing or how the rest of his day went. Not asking what he was doing would be my last mistake that night because the next day there was a test which I had failed miserably getting a lecture form Yukio making me late, because I was late I was tortured worse and for longer that day.

* * *

 **A/N: I finished writing this on my kindle at 10:18 P.M. on January 7, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


End file.
